<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"adorable" by momochi (Vri)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863075">"adorable"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi'>momochi (Vri)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mixed Berries [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma stares at his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mixed Berries [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523744</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"adorable"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shut up i dont know what im doing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma woke up warm.</p><p>That wasn't odd, not at all. At least, not anymore. Especially since he'd started sleeping in the same bed as Minato, who felt warmer than most people. Combine his boyfriend's natural body heat with the blanket covering them, it was a recipe for being warm...and that was an understatement.</p><p>He looked down at his boyfriend's sleeping form, a small smile slowly spreading across his features. He really was...words couldn't even begin to describe it. His eyes started off at Minato's hair. Long, silky blue. He brushed Minato's bangs aside, running his fingers through them. Long, curled eyelashes - some girls would probably be jealous of them. Delicate features, a completely relaxed expression, a faint blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Ah, and his soft, somewhat-reddened lips. Perhaps Karma had been a little too rough kissing him senseless...</p><p>A devious grin spread across Karma's own as he thought back to the previous night. His eyes traveled further down, and his smirk only grew. Reds and purples dotted his boyfriend's neck, shoulders, and throat. Minato had made the cutest little <em>"ah"</em> sounds underneath him when Karma had made them. He idly brushed his thumb against Minato's collarbone, and the movement caused the blanket to slide down his own shoulders and back. </p><p>He winced. It didn't hurt, not really, but his skin remembered the feeling of Minato's nails dragging down and biting into it. He figured that if he were to look at his back in the mirror, there would be some long, red lines running along it. Hopefully, Minato wouldn't feel too guilty for that. </p><p>Minato really was adorable, he figured as he nuzzled into his hair. Peach and vanilla. So, so adorable. This was something that Karma wanted to protect. This life of his with his adorable, beloved blueberry...he'd do anything to keep this safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might add more idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>